1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a printer hammer driving system, and more particularly to a system suitable for driving hammers disposed in opposed relationship with a character drum or belt carrying thereon characters of the same kind offset with respect to one another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In these years, developments of various printing techniques have given the advent of numerous character drums carrying thereon characters of the same kind offset with respect to one another. This is attributable to various reasons including the desire for uniform quality of printed characters, economy of the driving circuits, etc.